Her Silhouette in the Morning Light
by ForteDragon
Summary: Asuna is a student caretaker for a young hospitalized girl, Yuuki. "Your eyes...They're the color of the sea." Asuna x Yuuki. Character appearance of ALO. AU. Cover image drawn by me.
1. Chapter 1

Asuna knocked on the door to a patient's room. The sound rang out hollowly through the old wood. On the thin, silver plaque that hung from the door read the name: Konno Yuuki.

* * *

"Come in," Called out a male voice from behind the door. Asuna slowly opened the door to see a frail, doll-like girl, and at her side sat a doctor. The girl lay on a sterile, white, hospital bed. Her sleek purple hair fanned out around her like a mane. She had pale skin, the color of early morning, perfect and smooth. But what captivated Asuna the most were her clear, crimson eyes, that seemed to see deeper into the world than everyone else Asuna had met.

* * *

With a squeak, the doctor pushed back his chair and stood up. He held out a hand for Asuna to shake.

"Hello, Miss Yuuki. This is Yuuki Konno, who you will be watching over for the rest of the year. I hope you two will get along, and that you are able to learn more about working in a medical field."

"Yes, thank you, sir. I'm honored to be working with you." She shook the doctor's hand and smiled.

"Now then, I have some paperwork to attend to. Why don't you introduce yourselves? And while you're at it, please take her temperature and heart rate and record it on that sheet over there."

"Alright, sounds good."

The doctor strode out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Asuna pulled up a chair and began the tasks the doctor left her. As she was taking Yuuki's heart rate, the frail girl spoke up, her voice quiet but surprisingly clear and sweet. "Your eyes...They're the color of the sea."

"Haha, really?" Asuna responded, "Have you ever been there? The sea, I mean."

"No, I haven't but I've seen pictures. Someday I want to see the world. And I want to draw it all. But I've been stuck in this hospital for a long time…"

Asuna immediately felt a surge of sympathy for this poor girl. She was only four years younger, but there was so much she had not been able to experience yet.

"Tell you what, once you get a little better, I'll take you to the sea, and anywhere else that you want to go."

"Great! But I...don't know if I'll get better anytime soon…" Yuuki's voice tapered off.

"A-Anyway, you said you like drawing?" The bluenette attempted to change the subject, seeing as the younger girl was growing a bit sad and wistful.

"Yes, more than anything. Someday, I want to draw something so beautiful and moving that it can touch the hearts of many. And until then, all I want is to keep improving- more and more." The frail girl's eyes shone with passion as she talked.

Asuna could definitely see how much she cared about drawing. It was as if the girl was transformed into someone stronger, healthier, and brighter. She could see the true girl inside the bony body. Yuuki was brilliant.

* * *

As Asuna walked home from the hospital that night, she thought about if she had ever been that way. There wasn't much she wanted to do with her life. Her parents forced their own ideals on her. She didn't much mind that, as it gave her a goal, but sometimes she wanted to decide things on her own. Asuna was average in most things, but excelled in math and science due to the years of studying and extra classes that her parents made her take. She liked to read, she supposed, and art was fun for her. She couldn't play any instruments, but she could sing. Asuna was average at sports, and did find them a good way to exercise, but wasn't sure if playing sports was a hobby of hers. Perhaps, taking on the challenge of working with Yuuki would not only prepare her for a medical career, but also discover more about herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Every day, the doctor gave her simple tasks to complete, such as checking Yuuki's temperature and heart rate, or giving her new medication. Once, Asuna had walked into the room to find Yuuki sitting by the window and drawing. She quietly walked over and sat down next to her, so as not to cause a disturbance. Asuna watched as the girl alternated between short, quick strokes, and slow, careful ones. The purple haired girl's eyes were narrowed in concentration, her brow slightly furrowed. And so they continued in silence for several minutes, until Yuuki's expression relaxed, seemingly finished. She set down her pencil and smiled, noticing Asuna was sitting beside her.

"What were you drawing?" Asuna asked, curious as to what had caught the attention of the frail girl.

"Here," Yuuki said, pushing the notebook she had been scribbling on into Asuna's hands, "I drew a raven. It was perched on that tree outside earlier." She gestured.

On the crisp paper lay a dark, sleek feathered bird. It seemed to be just landing, its wings spread out, each feather stretching to slow the creature's descent. Every detail, every pencil stroke had character. Bold, thick lines depicted the outstretched talons, and open beak. Softer, thinner lines covered the structure of the bird with downy, light, feathers.

Asuna was stunned. "This- this is so beautiful! It gives a feeling of dimension and movement. It's almost as if it were a photo!" She traced the bird's stark black feathers with a finger, careful not to smudge the artist's hard work.

"Thanks. I'm not sure if I captured its look correctly, though. The raven was strong, but sleek. I bet he's seen lots of things. I wonder what it would be like to fly, with the wind whistling through your hair and feeling free..."

A companionable silence followed.

"Hey, can I keep this?" Asuna asked, "I'll bring you something else tomorrow in exchange."

"Alright. I'll look forward to it!"

* * *

The next day, Asuna walked to the hospital, a small box clutched in her hand.

"Oh? Did you bring something for Yuuki today, Ms. Asuna?" The doctor said, greeting her at the the doorway to Yuuki's room.

"Yes," She said, smiling, "Yesterday Yuuki gave me one of her drawings, so today I brought her a gift."

"That's wonderful! It's great to see that you two have become friends so quickly. Unfortunately, right now she is sleeping, and she needs her rest, so you may have to wait a bit to give it to her. You may have a seat inside her room if you wish." He said, stepping aside for Asuna.

"Okay, thank you, Doctor." She nodded her head toward him, before he excused himself to go speak with some other patients. Slowly, quietly, Asuna opened the door. She stepped inside, closing the door in the same manner.

Yuuki lay peacefully in bed, eyes closed and a serene expression on her doll-like face. Bandages on her arm indicated that she had recently taken a blood test. On the edge of the room, a clean, white curtain fluttered by an open window. Asuna set the box down on Yuuki's nightstand and pulled up a stool. She looked down at the girl, sleeping soundly, and the corners of her mouth twitched up in a soft smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"Asuna? Asuna!" She woke to Yuuki grabbing her hand and shaking it gently to wake her. Her smaller hand felt soft and good in her slightly larger ones.

"Oh, Yuuki. I'm sorry. I must have dozed off," She apologized sheepishly. Asuna had come to see Yuuki, but ended up being the one that had to be waited on. She mentally berated herself.

"That's alright. I just woke up a few minutes ago, myself," The younger girl reassured her.

"Oh, yeah! I brought something for you, like I said I would," Asuna picked up the box from the nightstand and set it down in Yuuki's lap. Carefully, the purple haired girl opened the box. She lifted out a set of colored pencils and something else- a thin slip of paper with a simple scallop's shell drawn on it.

"Thank you so much for the colored pencils! I've never had something like this before. The doctors and nurses only give me normal pencils to draw with," Yuuki grinned happily, like a child going to a candy store for the first time.

"And this- did you draw it?" She held up the paper with the seashell adorning it.

"Yeah. I know I'm nowhere as good as you, but I do know how to draw simple things."

"That's okay. I like it!"

"I'm glad that you do," Asuna laughed, seeing Yuuki's joyful reaction.

Yuuki placed the colored pencils and drawing carefully back in the box and set it aside. Suddenly, she looked exhausted.

"How are you feeling, Yuuki?" The older girl asked, concerned.

"Fine, I just...I was reminded of my sister...the last time I saw her before she passed away."

"You had a sister? What was she like?"

"Her name was Aiko. She was always kind, and I remember that she wanted me to be brave. I didn't understand what she meant at that time, but she kept telling me to be brave, so I tried to be stronger for her. The last time I saw her, I brought her my sketchbook. She seemed happy, so I never knew that her condition had worsened until I heard that she had died," Yuuki had begun to tear up. "Soon after, I was hospitalized, and it hurt so much. Every day I wondered if I would meet the same fate as her, and I began to lose hope. But then I remembered. She wanted me to be brave." At this point, tears were flowing freely from her eyes.

Asuna reached over to wipe them away, and moved over to sit on the edge of Yuuki's bed. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around the frail girl.

"Following her advice...I tried to be more positive and strong. Things gradually started to look up, but I was lonely here. No one else in my family could come to see me, and all of the friends I had in the past stopped visiting, so it made me happy when I heard that you would be coming here to help and keep me company for a year."

"I'm happy, too, that I got to work with you. I think, that if I hadn't met you, I'd have been empty forever. And maybe that's an exaggeration, but right now, I really believe that not coming to see you is something I would regret for as long as I live."

Yuuki smiled softly. "You kind of remind me of my sister," She said simply.

Before Asuna could respond, a nurse burst in, telling her that Yuuki needed to go take some shots. Asuna waved goodbye to Yuuki and left the hospital.

On her way home, she pondered what Yuuki had meant. Although she supposed being compared to the purple haired girl's sister wasn't such a bad thing, she wasn't comfortable with that. It wasn't just that she didn't like being compared to others, it was something else. Something she couldn't put a name to. In the dying sun's glow, Asuna strode through dark streets, without fear or uneasiness. Some alien feeling had swept it's way into her heart, where it settled, warm but unrelenting. And it lit up the indigo tinted streets like the sun.

* * *

A/N: So I got a review asking for chapters with 1000+ words. I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I probably will not make chapters with more words. I end a chapter at a spot I think is fitting, and that usually leaves it around 600-800 words. If you have a problem with this, then you don't have to read my stories. Although I do have short chapters, I try to release new ones regularly (in one to three days). Please do not ask me to write longer chapters or update more often, because I most likely won't, and it will just make me stressed.

Basically what I'm trying to say is, I'm a spontaneous person. I am only limited by myself. These stories I write are more for myself than the readers. If you enjoy it, that's great. If you don't, then that kinda sucks. And yes, I know the author's note is like 1/4 as long as the actual story.


	4. Chapter 4

Soon, Yuuki's condition began to improve drastically. Her body started to look less hollow, and a certain light found it's way into her eyes. She was able to move around more, and to Asuna that meant she could take Yuuki to visit some nearby beaches, forests, lakes, or wherever else the younger girl wanted to go. After asking Yuuki's doctor for permission, Asuna happily brought the news to Yuuki.

* * *

"Yay! To the beach!" The hospitalized girl cheered. Her face was bright and smiling, as if she was shining from within.

"Tomorrow, I'll meet you in the front of the hospital. Don't forget a swimsuit, towel, sunscreen, or anything else you might need," Asuna reminded her, "I'll bring your medication in case of an emergency, so you don't have to get that."

"Alright," Yuuki said joyfully, jumping up and hugging Asuna.

Asuna noticed that the purple haired girl was a few inches shorter than her. She wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. Her hair smells nice, Asuna thought. Wait what? What was she even thinking? Beginning to feel awkward, Asuna pulled away.

"Something wrong?" Yuuki asked, noticing the older girl's discomfort.

"N-no...Nothing" Asuna stammered, trying to cover up her confused emotions.

"If you say so..." The purplenette looked skeptical, but didn't push Asuna further.

Asuna turned to leave, and saw Yuuki's figure outlined by the gentle light filtering in from the windows. Her indigo hair framed her perfect face, falling like waves over the girl's pale shoulders. Asuna's goodbye lodged in her throat. The scene was just too heartbreakingly beautiful. It was then that she realized.

I love this girl.

* * *

The next day, Asuna borrowed her parents' car to drive to the beach. At the front of the hospital Yuuki stood with her doctor. She wore a simple yellow blouse, shorts, and sandals. Around her head she had tied a red headband. It was refreshing to see her wearing something besides a white, shapeless hospital gown.

The doctor escorted Yuuki to Asuna's car. Opening the door, he smiled.

"You two be careful and have fun."

Yuuki clambered into the passenger seat, and closed the door. As they drove away, Yuuki waved goodbye to her doctor. Then, she turned to face Asuna.

"You have no idea how excited I am."

Asuna laughed. "I can only hope the trip can meet your expectations."

"I'm sure it will!"

* * *

Asuna carefully parked her car in an open space. It was a weekend, so it was lucky she was able to find a free space so quickly. Asuna and Yuuki got out of the car. The older girl carried their bags, while the younger girl jotted down some simple sketches in a notebook as they walked down to the beach.

"Wow!" Yuuki exclaimed, as they came within sight of the beach. "It's so beautiful and stretches on forever!" She ran ahead of Asuna, unintentionally kicking up small puffs of sand. Many miles of glorious golden sand dunes stretched out on either side, covered in small wildflowers and grasses. Ahead lay the sparkling aquamarine waters of the ocean. The clear expanse was dotted with faraway sailboats and buoys. A slight breeze brought the scent of seaweed and salt to the two girls. Many other people milled about, some of them swimming, sunbathing, or eating icecream.

Asuna quickly caught up to a wide-eyed Yuuki, who had crouched down to examine a tiny, striped hermit crab making its way over the sand and pebbles on the beach. Yuuki reached down in an attempt to pick it up, but the hermit crab quickly retreated into the safety of its shell. Curious, she turned the shell over, trying to get a better look inside.

"C'mon Yuuki, don't bother the poor marine creatures, there's better things to see," Asuna called out.

Setting down the hermit crab she responded rambunctiously, "Alright! Let's go!"

The hermit crab emerged after a few seconds and scuttled out of sight.

* * *

Asuna spread out a towel and placed their belongings nearby. The two had both worn swimsuits underneath, and slipped off their outer clothes.

"Have you put on sunscreen yet, Yuuki?" Asuna asked. She did not want Yuuki to burn up, not when she finally was allowed a day out of the hospital.

"Don't worry, I did earlier."

"Alright." Asuna said, somewhat relieved. She didn't know if she would be able to handle watching the girl put on sunscreen, not after what she had realized the day before. And Yuuki really was extremely attractive, now that she had recovered a bit.

"Now, that we're here, let's hurry up and swim!" Yuuki exclaimed, pulling Asuna towards the water. Soon, they were standing in damp sand, and small waves rushed up around their ankles.

"Brrr! That's surprisingly cold," The purple haired girl shivered.

"Yeah, but you'll get used to it. If you think it's too cold, we can go play in the sand or something." Asuna laughed.

"No, it feels good, actually." Yuuki then ran head first into a large oncoming wave, much to the older girl's surprise. Seconds later, she emerged, treading water a few meters away. Droplets of water ran down her grinning face.

"Wooo! That was great!" She shouted to Asuna, who proceeded to mimic Yuuki by diving into the water. Asuna surfaced, wiping saltwater from her eyes. Seeing how silly the 19 year old girl looked, Yuuki broke into a fit of giggles.

"Who do you think you're laughing at?" Asuna said, pretending to be offended.

"You, who else?" Yuuki played along, splashing some water at Asuna and swiftly darting away when she tried to catch her.

"I swear, I'm going to get you," Asuna said, chasing the purple haired girl.

"It's not good to swear!"

* * *

The two fooled around for the entire afternoon, as the sun's rays beat down persistently. Eventually the heavy noon heat began to fade. Asuna walked over to Yuuki, who was sketching some wild plants. She was carrying two cold bars of ice cream.

"Here. I bought you some ice cream," She said, holding out a bar of vanilla deliciousness.

Yuuki looked up, delighted. "Thanks, Asuna! Not just for the ice cream, too. For everything you've done for me."

"No problem. In fact, you've actually helped me a lot, more than both of us realize, probably." Asuna said, plopping down besides Yuuki and eating her ice cream.

"Hmm..." The younger girl nodded thoughtfully as she licked up her ice cream, which was inevitably melting. By the time they finished eating, the sun had sunk to the horizon, and the sky was filled with iron-red streaks and gold tinted clouds. Asuna packed up their stuff and held out a hand to help Yuuki up. A gusty wind picked up, making their hair billow around them. The two girls smiled at each other, and turned to face the sunset sea one final time. Then, they trudged through the soft sand back to Asuna's car.

* * *

Asuna sped past amber streets back to the hospital. Yuuki was leaning her head on Asuna's shoulder, breathing softly.

"I had a lot of fun today..." Asuna whispered, thinking the younger girl was asleep. She didn't respond, so Asuna gulped and quickly whispered three more words. Three little words that meant everything.

"I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

Yuuki stiffened. Though she was half asleep, she knew what she had heard, and was very much awake now. For a few seconds, she did nothing, hoping Asuna had not realized that she had awoken. Suddenly, the car ran over a bump, jostling Yuuki, who let out an audible yelp. She looked up to see Asuna's knuckles clenching and unclenching at the wheel. The older girl's eyes were still focused on the road, but her expression was a mixture of fear, surprise, and... curiosity?

"Did you just...Did you just wake up?" Asuna asked tentatively.

Yuuki leaned back slightly, unsure of how to respond. "Ummm..." She coughed uncomfortably.

"You heard me, didn't you?"

"Well, yes..."

"And your reaction? Are you disgusted? Angry? Sad? Sorry? Indifferent?" Asuna spoke quickly, and Yuuki could hear panic rising in her voice, though barely noticeable.

She leaned against Asuna again. "None of those, actually."

They pulled up at a red light, and Asuna turned to face Yuuki, her cobalt and aquamarine eyes shining with hope. "Then do you feel the same way?"

"Definitely."

And the light turned green again.

* * *

A couple days later, Yuuki's doctor allowed them to go on a three day camping trip in the mountains. "The fresh air will be good for her," He had said, much to Asuna and Yuuki's delight.

So, once again, Asuna drove them to go sightseeing. Their campground lay in a scenic wooded area, with a path circling down the side of a hill to a small lake. The two girls set up their tent, making sure it wouldn't collapse. Then, Asuna locked her car and they went hiking at a tourist-friendly wildlife park nearby.

"Woahhh..." Yuuki said, awed by the beauty of the forest.

Trees stood tall and majestic on either side of the path, their leafy canopy shifting and whistling in the wind.

"Shhh...Listen," Asuna said, grabbing Yuuki's hand.

Doing as she was told, the purple haired girl quieted down. Around them, one bird began to sing, letting out a series of loud chirps. Another bird joined, then another, until the forest was alive with a symphony of sound. Yuuki squeezed Asuna's hand and grinned.

"That's amazing," she whispered. Asuna nodded and smiled back.

They spent the rest of the afternoon wandering through the forest, admiring the many creatures and plants that thrived there. Yuuki was reluctant to leave, as was Asuna, but eventually they had to get back to their campsite to eat dinner and sleep. The two girls walked back, and Asuna made them sandwiches with the food she had brought.

After eating, Yuuki suddenly had an idea. "Let's roast marshmallows!" She exclaimed, rummaging around in Asuna's car until she found marshmallows, chocolate, graham crackers, and skewers. Meanwhile, Asuna had set up a campfire with some firewood and a lighter she had brought. Soon, the two sat together in front of a warm, crackling fire. The fire cast a yellow glow around them, and filled the chilly evening air with a slightly smoky scent. Yuuki turned her marshmallow slowly over the fire. Suddenly, it burst into flames. Yuuki flailed about, trying to put out the burning marshmallow.

"Wait, wait! Calm down, and just blow it out." Asuna giggled as she watched the younger girl's first attempt at roasting marshmallows. Thankfully the marshmallow was rescued before it could become completely charred, and Yuuki was able to eat a tasty s'more that was only slightly burnt. Asuna, on the other hand, had roasted her marshmallows perfectly, until they were a delicious golden color. Suddenly, she became aware of Yuuki staring at her s'mores.

"How-"

"I'm just that good."

"Can I have some? Please?" Yuuki made her best puppy dog face. It was to no avail, however. Asuna was feeling evil. Smirking, she gobbled down the s'more. The younger girl's face fell. It broke Asuna's heart to see her unhappy, even if just a bit, but she could still tease her more.

I want to see them, Asuna thought, All of her reactions and expressions. Because I really do love her.

"Tell you what, I'll make you some good ones-" Yuuki's face lit up.

"-but you have to...Give me a kiss."

"Sure."

"Just kidd-Wait, what?" The blue haired girl had definitely not expected her to accept, especially not so readily. Her face flushed, red and noticeable in the campfire's glow. Before Asuna had even realized it, Yuuki was already leaning in, her eyes closed. The older girl, not expecting to be taken seriously, was having a miniature panic attack. She wasn't sure if she was mentally or emotionally prepared. Just then, she felt something warm and soft pressing against her lips, and realization dawned on her. Asuna's mind went on overdrive, but somehow she managed to kiss the purplenette back. All too soon, Yuuki pulled back, smiling.

"So do I get some s'mores now?"

* * *

A/N: I don't particularly like the way I wrote the end...It was a bit OOC and doesn't flow very well, at least when I read it. I'm not sure how to fix it, though. I know this chapter didn't have much plot, but I wanted to further characterize Asuna and Yuuki, as well as fleshing out their relationship.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Just another chapter to establish their relationship. Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Yuuki awoke to birds chirping and the smell of frying bacon. She glanced around, but Asuna was nowhere to be seen in the tent. Groggily, she crawled over to the door of the tent and unzipped it. For a moment, she was blinded by the bright sunlight, but gradually her eyes adjusted. Asuna was bent over a fire with a pan of bacon and eggs. Yuuki's sleepy brain had only now registered what the scent of bacon and absence of the older girl meant.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Asuna called out to Yuuki, who clambered out of the tent.

Wiping sleep from her eyes and stretching luxuriously, Yuuki responded. "Morning, Asuna."

Asuna slid the bacon and eggs from her pan onto a plate, which she offered to Yuuki. The crimson eyed girl accepted the plate and grabbed a fork from a box of plastic silverware that they had packed. She sat down on a large rock and chewed her food quietly as her girlfriend cleaned up. Gentle morning sunlight filtered down from the treetops, sending patterns playing on the forest floor. Dew hung, damp and crystal clear, in the air, on the leaves, and between blades of grass; everywhere.

After the two finished, Yuuki asked, "What have you planned for us to do this morning?"

Asuna pulled out a fishing rod and a box of bait from the trunk of the car. "Fishing!"

Yuuki's eyes widened, before a smile split her face. "Sounds fun! Are we fishing in the lake nearby?"

"Yup. You can also draw if you want, or catch crayfish or something."

"Cool," Yuuki said, jumping up to help Asuna carry their fishing supplies.

* * *

Together, the two walked down the wooded path toward the lake, leaves and twigs crunching beneath their feet. At the end of the path, the dirt gradually became more sandy. Small grasses and plants grew around the many different sized rocks that lay scattered around the lake. A small dock stretched from the edge of the lake for a couple feet. All around the clearing was miles and miles of dense forest. The lake itself was dark but clear. Trees reflected on the surface, tinting it shifting shades of dark green. Yuuki peered into the water and a flicker signaled a group of minnows darting away. She set her bags and fishing gear down by the dock and brought her sketchbook and a pencil to a large rock, which she climbed onto, before drawing some outlines for a landscape.

* * *

Asuna set up the fishing rods and bait, then turned to gaze at the younger girl, who was focused on her drawing. Her eyes softened and the corners of her lips turned up a bit. She walked over to the rock Yuuki had crawled up on, and pulled herself up to sit by the younger girl. Asuna leaned her chin over Yuuki's shoulder. Yuuki turned her head slightly, smiling at Asuna, before she went back to finishing the sketch. She had drawn a landscape- a view over the lake. The water was a sliver of gradient, broken by the highlights of ripples. Thin lines brought form to the thin reeds around the lake. Yuuki swirled her pencil lightly, drawing a few fluffy clouds in the sky. Then she drew in some finishing details. Seemingly satisfied, she closed her notebook.

"Done?" Asuna asked.

"Yup! For now, anyway."

"Alright, let's get started fishing, then." Asuna climbed off the rock and held out a hand to help Yuuki down. The younger girl took her hand, and carefully hopped off. They sat down at the dock, and Asuna gave Yuuki a crash course on fishing. At first they sat quietly, waiting for fish to bite. Yuuki felt a tug on her line, and quickly reeled it in. The fish fought valiantly, but to no avail. It was pulled, thrashing and wet, from the lake. Asuna quickly grabbed Yuuki's fish and slid the hook from its mouth. Then she slipped it into a bucket that she had filled with lake water earlier. The fish was green with occasional streaks of red, and about a foot long. Its fins fanned out around it as it swam about in its container.

"Woohoo!" Yuuki shouted, "I actually caught a fish!"

"Yup, congratulations on your first catch!" Asuna said, smiling warmly.

"It's so pretty! I'll name it Selina."

"Eh? Are you planning on keeping it? Not that you can't..."

"Can we, please? I can keep her as a pet at the hospital," Yuuki begged.

"Alright. We can try, though I'm not sure if it will survive the trip back home." Asuna shrugged. She doubted the fish would still be alive on their way back, but she didn't want to crush Yuuki's dream. There would be no harm in playing along, right?

"Yay! It's lonely sometimes, even if I can draw as much as I want," The purple haired girl reflected, "The doctors and nurses are kind to me, though. Sometimes they come and play board games and such with me."

Asuna moved closer to Yuuki, who was crouched by the bucket of water, examining the fish. "You don't have to be lonely now," she said, placing her hand on the other girl's, "I'll come visit whenever you need me to. There's no way I can leave you alone anymore."

Yuuki's expression softened. "Of course. I could say the same to you. You've done a lot for me. I've yet to repay you, though."

"Being here with me is payment enough. I love you a lot, and I think- no, I know- that I always will. I just want to be able to hear your voice and feel you beside me like this. I hope these feelings and memories will stay with me for a while longer."

"Yeah, me too."

Asuna pulled Yuuki up to continue fishing.

"Asuna, one more thing."

"Hm?"

"I don't think I've said it yet, but I love you. Forever and Always." Yuuki's grin seemed to light up the already bright morning.


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks had passed, and Asuna's summer vacation seemed to fly by. Every day brought more to look forward to. As the next school year loomed ever closer, the blue haired girl began to feel kind of sad, wishing that Summer was longer. Together with Yuuki she had had so much fun, but college would fill her days with work and stress. She would likely only be able to visit Yuuki on weekends. Thankfully, Yuuki's doctor had good news to end the summer on a positive note.

"Ms. Asuna, I'd like to inform you that Yuuki's condition has improved drastically. It's like a miracle! So, we're allowing her to live outside of the hospital to get some more exercise. Sadly, none of her family members live nearby, and we don't think it would be safe for her to live alone, even if it is temporary. Seeing as the two of you are quite close, perhaps you would like to supervise and provide a home for her?" The doctor asked the blue eyed girl. She had come to his office to bring the results of Yuuki's most recent medical examination to him. Personally, she would be overjoyed to have Yuuki live with her, but she wasn't sure how her parents would react. But then again, if it was for the sake of her medical training...

"Sure! But I'll have to ask my parents first."

* * *

Asuna managed to convince her parents to let Yuuki stay with them for two weeks, ending on the first day of the new school year. Though she wasn't sure if her mother and father would be kind to the younger girl, she knew they wouldn't hurt or neglect her. Asuna would protect the younger girl if she had to. They stood on the front porch of Asuna's house. Asuna pulled out her house keys and turned them in the lock until she heard a click. She held the door for the shorter girl.

"Welcome to the Yuuki lair."

* * *

The two girls sat together on a sleek couch in Asuna's living room. Opposite them sat her mother and father. She hadn't told her parents that she was dating Yuuki, so to them, she was just a recovering hospital patient. This, however, didn't make Asuna any less apprehensive.

"Yuuki, this is my mother and father. Mom and Dad, this is Konno Yuuki, the girl who I'm taking care of at the hospital."

"Hello, Mrs. And Mr. Yuuki, it's nice to meet you," The purple haired girl spoke clearly, but it was clear she felt a bit awkward.

"Likewise," replied Asuna's parents.

Yuuki smiled politely. "Thank you for allowing me to stay at your home. I don't mean to impose."

"Oh, it's no problem." Asuna's father, a thin man with deep hollows in his cheeks and dark brown hair that curled around his face, spoke.

"Yes. We have heard good things about you, and Asuna seems to have learned a lot from her visits to the hospital." Mrs. Yuuki's smile didn't quite reach her eyes. She was a very proper and harsh looking businesswoman. Immediately, Yuuki felt that Asuna's mother did not like her. Frankly, Yuuki didn't much trust her either.

"Now that we've gotten through the introductions, why don't I show you around the house?" Asuna turned to Yuuki.

"Alright!" Yuuki quickly agreed before turning to Asuna's parents, "Thanks again for your hospitality."

The two girls got up and left the room, but Yuuki could feel a cold stare following her out.

* * *

Asuna spent a few minutes showing Yuuki around. After making sure Yuuki knew where the kitchen, main bathrooms, and bedrooms were, they went to Asuna's room.

"And that's basically my house. It's pretty normal." Asuna plopped onto her bed, sighing.

"Hey, Asuna...Do you think your mom hates me? I get the feeling she doesn't like me at all. Did you tell her that I'm your girlfriend?" Yuuki sat down beside her.

"No, I haven't," The older girl said sheepishly, "But don't get me wrong, it's not that I'm ashamed of it or anything, it's just that my mom's kind of...Homophobic."

Yuuki's face fell. "Oh. I was really hoping your family would accept me, but I guess some people just don't approve of such relationships."

"Hopefully she'll get to know you before she finds out. Maybe she'll be more willing and accepting it then."

"Yeah, I sure hope so…"

* * *

A/N: Kind of a short chapter, since I have some tests coming up that I need to study for. The end of the year is pretty busy, especially since I'm a student.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'll sleep on the floor," Asuna declared, hoping Yuuki wouldn't try to challenge her.

"What? But this is your house…"

"I have to make sure that you don't get lost or injured, so you can't exactly stay in a guest room. Also, there's no way I'll let you sleep on the floor."

"Sleeping on the floor is uncomfortable! I can tolerate it, though - you don't have to sleep on the floor, Asuna." Yuuki pouted.

"Absolutely not," Asuna stated firmly.

"Then…" Yuuki thought for a few moments. "We could...Sleep together on your bed. That way neither of us will have to sleep on the floor."

"Eh? But…" Asuna glanced at her bed. It would certainly be big enough for both of them, with some room to spare. What made her hesitate, however, was that she wasn't sure if it would be normal to sleep together with Yuuki, even if her parents did think Yuuki was a friend.

"If you're worrying about what your parents might think, this is normal. When I was little, I had sleepovers with my friends, and we usually slept in the same bed." Yuuki assured her girlfriend.

Asuna sighed. "Alright, if you say so."

They both changed into their pajamas and prepared for bed. Yuuki wore a loose-fitting tank top and shorts.

 _Cute_...Thought Asuna, who was wearing a similar tank top as well as cat print pants.

* * *

Yuuki lay beside Asuna, her soft breathing quiet and comforting in the dark, except there was one problem. Unconsciously, the younger girl had snuggled up behind Asuna, and was now breathing small puffs of warm air on the back of Asuna's neck, making her shiver despite the warm summer air that filtered into the room through an open window. It drove Asuna crazy. She swore inwardly, willing herself to fall asleep. With Yuuki so close it was hard to concentrate. Asuna didn't want to wake Yuuki, though, because the purple haired girl needed to rest. Asuna could hear her blood pounding in her ears. She wouldn't be able to last the two weeks without her parents realizing their relationship. Yuuki was just too adorable for her own good.

* * *

Asuna's eyes slid open, before quickly shutting again, blinded by the bright morning light. Groaning quietly, she pushed herself up and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She turned to see Yuuki still sleeping peacefully. Asuna carefully brushed the stray strands of hair away from the sleeping girl's face. As she gazed down at the doll-like face of the girl she loved, she couldn't help but smile. The blue haired girl placed a feather-light kiss on Yuuki's forehead and quietly slid out of bed.

"Mmm…" Mumbled a voice from behind her. Asuna turned to see a waking Yuuki, displeased that her source of warmth had left her.

"Good morning, Yuuki," Asuna said to Yuuki, who was now sitting up and trying to untangle herself from the bedsheets, "You know, you caused a lot of trouble for me last night…"

"Huh?"

"I could barely sleep because you cuddled up behind me...And...Your breathing was really distracting…"

Yuuki's cheeks flushed noticeably. "O-Oh, sorry."

"Tonight, stay on the other side of the bed, or I won't be able to control myself." Asuna pointed a finger at the younger girl who was grinning sheepishly. "Got it?"

"But that's no fun-I mean, yes!"

"Okay, now let's go eat breakfast before my parents start yelling at us."

* * *

After breakfast, the two changed out of their pajamas and relaxed in Asuna's living room. During breakfast, Asuna's mom announced that she was going to a conference, and would return later. Her father had already left for work. The two girls would be alone for the morning. Yuuki brought out her sketchbook and the colored pencils that Asuna had given her. Asuna sat by her piano in the corner of the room, while Yuuki sketched to her heart's content. The keys of the piano felt cool beneath Asuna's fingertips. She had taken piano lessons as a child, but had quit before high school, due to the increased workload from school. Only recently had she started playing piano again.

Slowly, Asuna played a scale, before jumping into a more difficult piece. Her fingers flew across the keys like tiny dancers. With great concentration, Asuna managed to accentuate the crescendos and diminuendos while maintaining a steady tempo. The clear notes of the instrument rang out in the warm, sunlit, room. She practiced like this long enough that she lost track of the time. Asuna let out a long breath, feeling extremely refreshed. It had been a long time since she had been so engrossed in music.

"Your piano playing really is beautiful," hummed a voice beside her.

Asuna sat up with a jolt. She was so consumed in her music that she had not noticed Yuuki get up and sit with her on the piano bench. "Thanks, though it actually isn't that good."

"I swear, it is! You're amazing! When I hear you playing, I feel invigorated."

"I'm glad, then." Asuna smiled at Yuuki. "Anyway, did you finish your drawing?"

"Yup!" She opened her sketchbook to her most recent piece. Two birds stood together on a branch, their wings fleshed out with vibrant colors of varying intensities.

"Wow, these colors are breathtaking. You've really improved!" Asuna complimented the frail girl.

"This reminds me of the first time I showed you my art," Yuuki said, laughing. "It was a bird, too. I remember that look on your face when you saw it as if it were just yesterday."

"Really? What kind of expression did I have?" Asuna inquired.

"You had this...This look of wonder. It really surprised me, because no one else has ever looked at my drawings that way. It struck me then, that you were a child at heart. You were so open and so beautiful." Yuuki leaned in, her face now only centimeters from Asuna's.

"And you still are." She whispered these last few words before their lips met in a gentle kiss. Without hesitation, Asuna kissed back, cupping the smaller girl's chin to pull her closer.

Suddenly, they were interrupted by a loud gasp from the other side of the room. The two pulled apart to see none other than Asuna's mother standing in the doorway, shocked, but with the same cold expression in her eyes as the first time Yuuki had met her.

* * *

A/N: Late post because I didn't have much time to type this, although I did have it planned out. This chapter was a bit rushed, in terms of the plot...I'm still not that good at making the plot of my stories progress smoothly.


	9. Chapter 9

Asuna grit her teeth so much that it was painful. "Mom..." She started.

"You are so disgraceful. I can't even call you my daughter. No child of mine can be gay!" Asuna's mother spat out the last word, a disgusted expression contorting her smooth features.

"But what's wrong with that?" Asuna's voice rose. "I love Yuuki, and that's all that matters to me. She may not look like it, but she's strong and reliable, so please, try to understand me for once!"

"There will be none of that in my household. This world does not accept homosexuals. Besides," her face grew pained, "True love does not exist."

Yuuki silently wove her fingers into Asuna's, trying to calm her. Asuna gripped Yuuki's small hands tightly. "All my life you've forced me to be exactly the way you wanted me to be. I can't put up with that, especially not now. I can choose who I want to be with, and I think you're wrong. True love does exist! Maybe you think I'm too naive, but I know; I've felt it. Being with Yuuki makes me happy. She makes me want to be a better person."

"No...No! I am your mother. I know what's best for you. I will not let you repeat my mistakes!"

"Your...mistakes?" Asuna looked at her mother in confusion. "Wait, does that mean-"

"Get out!" The older woman shouted, on the verge of hysteria. Slowly, Asuna stood. "Get out, I said! And take this...this little devil away with you."

Asuna guided Yuuki to the door, but before she left, she turned to face her mom. "You know, if you want to talk, I'm always-"

"I won't." And suddenly, the older woman's voice was filled with sadness.

Quietly Asuna closed the door, leaving her broken and angry mother behind her. As the two girls left, to where they did not know, they heard a woman's soft sobs resounding hollowly through the space between them.

* * *

"Sorry about this, Yuuki. I didn't think she would react like that." Asuna sighed. They were now aimlessly walking around. Asuna knew the area well enough that they could find their way back.

"It's fine. All of this was kind of my fault, anyway. I shouldn't have kissed you so carelessly, although I don't regret it." Yuuki smirked slightly.

"You're shameless," Asuna said, laughing.

"Maybe I am. But back to the more important matter. What are we going to do? Your house is kind of off limits, since your mom's not exactly welcoming us right now."

"I guess every family has its problems..." The blue haired girl muttered. "We don't have anywhere else to go, though. I need to have a talk with my mom soon. She's been hiding something from me, I can tell. If we address that, maybe we can get her to accept our relationship."

"Good idea. Do you know if your mom had bad experiences with...gays in the past?" Yuuki cringed. She hated how words like gay and lesbian sounded. They sounded derogatory and unnatural to her, even though she thought homosexuals were normal.

"Frankly, I have no idea. We never really talked about her homophobia or her past. She probably did, judging from what she said. I've always thought she constantly has a tough and cold facade. Maybe it's hiding more than just her weaknesses."

"I think your mom is just overprotective. She doesn't want you to make what she thinks are bad decisions, but she's going about it in all the wrong ways. You're free, and she needs to understand that."

Asuna nodded. "Thanks, Yuuki. For supporting me and not being bothered by my crazy family. I'm going to ask her about it. I'll be there for my mom, just like you are for me. Even if she still hates me, I want to at least try."

"Yup, good luck, Asuna." The shorter girl smiled up at her. "I'm sure you'll be able to touch her heart."

* * *

Asuna pulled out her house key and quietly opened the door. The house was dark, lit only by the afternoon light that seemed to emanate from every window. Asuna climbed up the stairs, searching for her mother. She probably hadn't left the house. As Asuna neared her mother's room, she heard the quiet tapping of a keyboard. She stepped into the doorway, Yuuki trailing behind. "Hey, mom."

Asuna's mom turned, revealing her puffy eyes. "I thought I told you to leave."

"You did, but I came back because we need to talk."

Her mother shot her a skeptical look. After a moment of silence, she sighed and responded, "Alright, what is it?"

Asuna walked over and stood by the desk where her mom had been working previously. "I want to know why you don't accept homosexuals. I can tell that it has something to do with your experiences, but I'm not sure what."

"That's none of your business."

"It is my business, mom. I'm your daughter, if there's something you have against this, I need to know."

"...Fine. I'll tell you," Asuna's mother said, knowing she had no other choice. "When I was in high school, I thought I loved someone."

"And?" The blue haired girl prompted, seeing her uneasiness.

"I-It was a girl - she was my best friend." Asuna and Yuuki's eyes widened in surprise. They had not expected her stern mother to have been a lesbian, even if that was many years ago. "I was stupid then. After I confessed to her, she suddenly started to avoid me. She told other kids, too, and they scorned me. I was bullied because of it, but I didn't want to worry my parents, so I didn't tell them. What was more painful was that I never saw her again. Eventually, the bullies got in trouble, and they apologized to me, but her? She never apologized, never even acknowledged me afterward." Asuna's mother grimaced.

"That's why I believe that there is no place for you two. Even if you care about each other, no one else will. The truth is, I just don't want you to be hurt, Asuna."

"Look, I know it must've been hard for you, but why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you understand. I love Yuuki, and I know she loves me back. She wouldn't hurt me. And if other people don't approve, screw them. Their opinion on my relationship doesn't matter." Asuna declared, walking over and holding Yuuki's hand. "I'm not going to try to hide it anymore. You of all people should understand!"

"You're so naive. What if you don't get a good job because of that? What if you too are discriminated against? The best way to hide something is to erase it, which is why I still want you two to break up. I can't allow anything to interfere with your future."

"Mom, I'm begging you, just let us be. Even if I have to work twice as hard to reverse those negative effects, I will. I can't stay away from Yuuki anymore, because she's become a part of me."

"Okay, I understand. I wish you the best of luck, and hopefully you'll never have to feel the way I did..."

Asuna and Yuuki grinned at each other. Asuna faced her mother. "Also, this isn't just about me anymore. If you ever need me, I'll support you. After all, you tried to do what was best for me."

"Yes!" Her mother had begun to tear up. "I'm so sorry for being such a horrible parent to you. I guess earlier I just overreacted. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course!"


	10. Chapter 10

Gradually, Asuna's mother warmed up to Yuuki, and they were able to openly share their relationship with her family. Her father, being less strict, was happy to welcome Yuuki to the family. "Better for her to be with a girl than being with some filthy boy," he had said, sniffling a bit. It felt good to be accepted. Although Asuna's mom was still a bit wary of their relationship, she was significantly kinder to Yuuki. In turn, the purple haired girl helped out around the house (even though Asuna disapproved) and attempted to break the ice between them.

"Miss Yuuki, would you like some help making dinner?" Yuuki stood by Asuna's mother, smiling as brightly as she could.

"Ah, no. I have this covered, but thank you for your offer." She replied.

"Alright, if you say so. Just call me if you need help!" Yuuki turned and left the kitchen, not wanting to get in the way. As she stepped out of the doorway, she noticed Asuna standing nearby, a gentle smile gracing her features.

"You know, you really don't have to push yourself. Besides, Mom is like me, we don't like to ask for help unless we absolutely need it. I'm glad you two are getting along, though," Asuna piped up.

"Nope! I'm kind of freeloading, so I need to help around. You don't have to worry about me all the time." Yuuki grinned confidently. The two walked side by side down the hall to the living room.

"Sorry, I guess I've still got this image of you in my head. That you're fragile, like you could break at any moment, and I won't be able to catch the fragments of you that are left. I know you're strong, I know what you've been through. I've even said it myself. You're strong, brave. Even so, it's hard to not want to protect you all the time."

Yuuki sighed and responded, "I won't break that easily. I'll be with you for a long time, whether you want me to or not. Don't be afraid." She grabbed the taller girl's hands and looked sincerely into her eyes. "I may be small and skinny, but I want you to know that I'm not weak. If anything, I'll protect you. You should lean on me more."

"I wish...that I could. But I guess when you love someone, there's more that you are afraid to lose. All brilliant things fade and burn out in time. I just don't want that to happen to you..." Asuna said haltingly.

"It won't, I'll make sure of that."

* * *

Eventually the two weeks ended and Asuna's school year began. In turn, Yuuki went back to the hospital. During the weekend, Asuna visited Yuuki at the hospital. Other than that, she wasn't able to see her. Impending tests and projects loomed over the blue haired girl's head. Sometimes, it was lonely, but all the work kept her busy.

Asuna sighed, turning her attention back to the professor, who was beginning a long lecture. Although some of the classes she had selected were interesting, some of the teachers weren't. Regardless of how well they taught, she still had to pay attention. Looking around, she noticed that a couple students had already dozed off. She, however, had to focus. Her parents still wanted her to be successful, even if they were less restricting compared to before. Asuna knew that getting a good education would help her secure a high salary job, but growing up still felt distant to her. Everything still felt new. The thought of graduating from college was just as far back in her mind as it was when she had first started visiting Yuuki.

Suddenly, the phone by the door rang. The professor paused, excused himself, and answered the phone.

"Asuna Yuuki, your mother just called. She says it's urgent." The professor called to her.

Curious, Asuna got up and took the phone from him. "Mom?"

"Asuna, the hospital just called to say that Yuuki's condition has worsened. They want you to come and answer some questions about her condition in the past few weeks." Her mother's voice poured out of the speaker shakily. Asuna felt a cold knot deep in her stomach, tight and unrelenting.

"Alright, Mom. I'm heading there right now." She handed the phone back to the professor, excused herself, and raced out of the room. Windows and students flew past in a blur as she sped down the hall, down the stairs, and out of the building. Frantically, she searched for her car, spying it in the back of the parking lot. Asuna ran to her car and got in, quickly starting it up and driving towards the hospital. Along the way, she was caught in traffic a few times, and each time she gripped the steering wheel tighter, swearing profusely inside her head.

Asuna parked her car in front of the hospital before jumping out and dashing to Yuuki's hospital room. She burst into the room, her long, blue, hair swishing about behind her. Yuuki was surrounded nurses. Yuuki's doctor stood aside quietly, a grim look on his face. He looked up as Asuna entered.

"Ah, you're here, . Please, have a seat."

* * *

A/N: I finally decided to make my plot go somewhere. I stayed up all night planning my next few chapters. I hope the next chapters my story will give you a rollercoaster of feels, just as the anime has done for me.


	11. Chapter 11

"So, has Yuuki expressed any symptoms that could indicate that she was ill or not feeling well recently?" The doctor asked, tapping a pen against his clipboard.

"N-no...At least, not that I'm aware of. She's been rather energetic and seems to be happy." Asuna fidgeted apprehensively, glancing at the unconscious girl lying on the bed beside them. Yuuki's eyes were closed, her hair splayed out like a halo around her. Her previously healthy looking skin had almost entirely returned to its previous sickly pallor.

"That's odd. It seems that her immune system has been rejecting her medication lately. She must have been fighting hard for no one to have noticed."

Asuna felt the breath leave her body as if it were being sucked out. One minute she was breathing and full of life, and the next, her lungs refused to function. A harsh ringing pierced her brain, but everything felt so still and quiet around her. A black hole seemed to have formed in her chest, pulling in everything and leaving nothing behind. The blue haired girl felt herself collapse in on that center of gravity, curling inwards in an attempt to squeeze away the pain.

"Asuna?" The doctor's steady hand on her shoulder jolted her out of her trance.

Just as suddenly as it had come, the ringing in her ears stopped. The black hole dissipated, and the breath returned to her lungs again.

"Yeah...Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, I just...Can't believe I didn't know."

The doctor looked like he was about to reply, but was interrupted by the quiet rustling of bed sheets. Slowly, the purple haired girl's eyes fluttered open.

"Yuuki? Yuuki!" Asuna grabbed the younger girl's hand fervently.

"Huh? Asuna?" Even in Yuuki's weakened state, she looked happy to see the taller girl.

"Why...Why didn't you tell me anything was wrong?" Asuna asked.

Grinning slightly, Yuuki responded. "I guess...That I wanted to be strong again, for you. Please don't worry about me...I'm happy that we were able to makes lots of memories together."

"You idiot!" Asuna spoke quietly, almost whispering. "How can I not worry about you? Even if you are stronger than me, I will probably still worry. That's because I can't stop caring about you. I can't stop loving you..."

At this point, Yuuki's doctor had left to give them some privacy. Yuuki's expression turned wistful. "And I can't stop loving **you** either, which is why I don't want you to stress yourself all day long, especially over me. Don't even think about blaming yourself. It's my fault. I'm sorry for not letting you know. Really, I am."

"Promise me you'll get better, okay?"

Yuuki merely smiled, not answering the question. "By the way, Asuna...I drew something for you. It's by the window."

Curious, Asuna stood and picked up the drawing before bringing it back to Yuuki. The picture was awash with color. A vibrant yellow sun tinged the dark blue skies with streaks of orange. Below, a gold-flecked sea stretched to either side of the paper. Gulls flew into the distance, their shadowy forms slowly slipping away in the dying sun. The focus of the drawing stood near the base of the canvas. Two girls, their silhouettes soft at the edges, but striking enough to draw attention, stood ankle deep in the water. Waves washed about their legs, the sea foam a sparkling white. Between the two figures hung their arms, fingers entwined, seeming to form a bridge. All of this was rendered brilliantly with smooth colored pencils.

"I...I don't know why but...This breaks my heart and then heals it," Asuna choked out.

Yuuki giggled softly. "You sure are different from everyone else. I'm glad, though. I'm glad that you were able to feel something from my drawings. Besides, this one was meant for you - only you."

"Thank you…" Asuna gripped her girlfriend's hand tightly, her eyes shining.

"That's...My line…" Yuuki mumbled, her eyes slowly shutting and her hand going limp in Asuna's.

Nurses and doctors rushed in, and Asuna jolted up. Yuuki's doctor grabs her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Asuna, but we need to administer some medicine to Yuuki right now. The doctors aren't entirely sure of what is happening to her yet. I'll be sure to inform you when we do."

The blue haired girl quietly left the room as the medical personnel fussed over Yuuki.

* * *

A/N:Probably only one or two more chapters before the end


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as Asuna closed the door of her house behind her, she could feel something well up deep inside her. She crashed back into the door, feeling her knees begin to give away under her. Slowly, she slid down until she was sitting. She took one more look at the drawing in her hands and the dam inside her broke. One by one, tears spilled forth from her eyes in a seemingly endless stream. Asuna's soft gasps permeated the silence. She frantically tried to wipe away her tears, but it was in vain. Her tears dripped down her chin, drenching her shirt.

Asuna stayed like that for a while. Eventually, her sobs faded away to quiet hiccups, and her tears dried. She slowly curled in, hugging her legs and rocking back and forth. The outburst had settled, but she still felt a coldness in her chest. Asuna was scared. She could feel it in her bones; A dark, endless, emptiness. Though she felt too weak to walk, she picked herself up off the ground and shuffled away. The only thought in her mind was _Why does it have to be her?_

* * *

Every day, Asuna stayed by Yuuki's bedside, though she never woke up again while Asuna was there. Surprisingly, Asuna's mother didn't have many qualms with her daughter skipping college to visit her girlfriend. She understood that her daughter was going through difficult times, and even made attempts to comfort Asuna sometimes. For these small acts, Asuna was happy. Even so, she tried not to burden her parents with her problems. She didn't want anyone else to have to be sad, especially her family. Gradually, Asuna became accustomed to the many feelings she experienced in bulk those past days. Frustration at not being able to do anything to help the girl she loved, sadness and hopelessness at seeing Yuuki weak again. Among that mix of emotions was a small bit of anger. Yuuki's relatives never visited, even when she was in such a critical condition. She was also mad at herself, for never noticing something wrong. Perhaps then Yuuki would have been treated more quickly.

Asuna was pulled away from her thoughts by the ruckus in the room behind her. Today they had decided to do an emergency procedure on Yuuki. For the past few hours Asuna had been sitting outside the room, waiting and feeling knots in her stomach loosen, only to tighten again. A doctor emerged from the room. Asuna pushed down her apprehension.

"Is she...Okay?" She asked, cautiously.

"I'm sorry." Asuna felt that dreaded emptiness expanding again, spreading out and enveloping her.

"The procedure failed, and Yuuki's body went into a state of shock. She's not dead, but..." The doctor stopped, noticing the shocked look on the blue haired girl's face.

"Yuuki is comatose now. We don't know when she'll wake up. It could be tomorrow or it could be years from now. I'm truly sorry."

Asuna thanked the doctor, and quickly ran out of the building. Her eyes were dry, but the empty vacuum in her chest only seemed to grow. With every passing second, it consumed more of her. Asuna frantically glanced around the parking lot, searching for her car. She spotted it and raced over to start it up. Desperately, she sped down streets, everything flying past in a blur.

 _Come on, come on,_ Asuna willed the emptiness to slow, to retreat, anything but to continue eating her out. Her car jolted to a stop. She had reached her destination.

* * *

Asuna got out of the car, slamming the door behind her. Her hair billowed in the wind. The bright blue sky above seemed to laugh and mock her. She spotted a tall, rocky outcropping a few meters away, and she sprinted toward it, her steps spraying sand everywhere. Asuna climbed the rocks, feeling the rough stone scrape against her palms. At the top of the cliff, she looked around at the golden sand and crystal blue ocean below. The emptiness inside threatened to consume her. Her legs tensed, and she locked her fingers together over her head. She took a deep breath and dove into the sapphire depths of the ocean.

The adrenaline rushing through her veins as she plunged into the cold water felt good. Asuna surfaced, water streaming down her face. Her chest heaved a bit as she floated on her back, small waves shifting around her. In the wide expanse of blue, she felt small. As she stared up into the clear blue skies, she remembered a certain purple haired girl's words.

"Your eyes, they're the color of the sea." Just like that, the empty feeling in her chest loosened, and Asuna burst out laughing. She must've looked insane to anyone watching. Maybe she was just tired, but remembering her lover brought her so many feelings that she had no other way to express herself.

Asuna felt her feet touch soft sand. She had floated back to shore. There she emerged, dripping, from the water. Suddenly, her body felt so much lighter. The emptiness felt as if it had never been there. Asuna walked back to her car, when she noticed something small and white growing in the cracks of the concrete. She stooped down and plucked a tiny white flower. Smiling gently, she twirled it between her fingers. Then she drove back to the hospital.

* * *

The door opened with a click, and Asuna stepped into the sterile hospital room. Yuuki lay peacefully on the bed. A monitor beeped quietly beside her. A tube ran up the frail girl's arm, connected to an IV pole. Yuuki's hands were clasped together on her stomach. Asuna walked over. She placed the small wildflower in Yuuki's hands, and reached out a hand to stroke her cheek. Yuuki looked so gentle, as if she were merely sleeping. Asuna half expected her eyes to flutter open, but of course, they didn't. She felt unbearably sad, but no longer was there an emptiness in her heart. Asuna took one last, long look at Yuuki's face before turning and leaving the room.

In the warm sunlight, she made a vow to herself.

 _I will move on so you won't cry. I will think about you, so you will never be lonely. I will wait for you, so you will always have a home to return to._

And with that final sentiment, she lifted her hands to the sun and cast her words to the sky, hoping someday, somehow, they would reach their recipient.

* * *

A/N: While writing this, I realized the ending was too similar to the ending of Mother's Rosario, which I didn't intend. I just had to make it different somehow. Asuna and Yuuki sure experience some sad things...So I wanted them to have a (somewhat) happy ending. I might write an additional chapter to wrap it up. What do you all think?


	13. Chapter 13

Three years.

That's how long Asuna had waited. Finally, on a cool spring morning, her waiting ended.

Asuna slid open the window, appreciating the cool breeze filtered into the room. Sometimes, on days when her parents were at work and her friends were busy, she felt lonely without Yuuki. That wasn't to say that she only thought of her then, because that wouldn't be true. Her cheerful lover was constantly present in her thoughts. Every weekend Asuna would visit her. It hurt Asuna to see the girl so still and silent. But no matter how much her heart ached, or how much she wanted to run away and cry, she sucked up the pain, blindly hoping that Yuuki would fully recover soon.

In Asuna's second year of college, Yuuki began to show signs of consciousness, and the doctors informed Asuna of the possibility of Yuuki emerging from her vegetative state. At that time, the older girl's heart had leapt with joy, and her blazing hope renewed. When Asuna visited and held Yuuki's hand, sometimes the young girl would squeeze back in response, and it seemed as if she were really conscious and alive. Moments like those made Asuna both overjoyed and wistful. During such times, she couldn't help but wish that she could go back to those better days.

She was jolted back to reality by a soft, barely audible rustle behind her. Asuna turned swiftly, hope and anxiety forming knots in her stomach. The sterile, white hospital sheets shifted and wrinkled as a frail hand reached out, grasping for the warmth that had constantly returned, time and time again, over the past three years.

"Yuuki? Yuuki!" Asuna rushed to the girl's side. Her eyes were open, the lively, crimson eyes staring up at her. The small, seeking hand had found its home, fingers entwined with Asuna's. A smile crinkled the corners of Yuuki's mouth, slowly turning upwards.

"Asuna," she croaked out, her voice rough and cracking from lack of use.

"Yuuki, I - Are you really back? I'm not dreaming, am I?" Asuna's blubbered, her voice coming out in quick gasps. Tears threatened to spill from the corners of her eyes.

"It's not a dream."

"I'm so, so sorry... I thought you may have left me for good."

"No, never. If I ever part with you, I'll surely fight my way back, even if I have to walk through heaven or hell."

The sunlight illuminated the shimmering tears that were held back in Asuna's eyes. At Yuuki's words, they overflowed and slid down her smooth cheeks. She made no move to wipe them away.

"I'll reach out to you to welcome you back, just please don't leave me again...I say that but of course, even if you break my heart a thousand times, or if I have to wait a century for you, I'll forgive you..." As she looked down at Yuuki, simple and beautiful and oh so perfect, she felt something not unfamiliar stirring in her chest. She fumbled for the right words, saying them in all their cliched glory. "No matter how much hurt we have to go through, we'll go through it together, and I'll keep falling in love with you, deeper and deeper, over and over again."

Morning light glanced off her hair and the numerous tubes that ran over her body as Yuuki sat up. The sight of her silhouette both broke Asuna's heart and healed it. The younger girl laughed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

A/N: Just something short and sweet to wrap it up. I hope you enjoyed this story, it's flaws and all. I know that I enjoyed writing it.

Long live Asuna x Yuuki!


End file.
